Tainted Love
by luckygirl88
Summary: In a time of raging wars and mythical creatures lies a story hidden beneath. Like the classic tales of Romeo and Juliet and The Prince and Popper comes a unique new tale. Join the Ouran characters like you've never seen them before with drama and romance.
1. The Humble Beginnings

_**Act 1: The Humble Begins**_

_In a time of raging wars and mythical creatures lies a story hidden beneath. Like the classic tales of Romeo and Julie and The Prince and Popper comes a unique new tale on a humble favorite story. She comes from a poor family and he comes from high nobility, she is pure and he is…a little slow. She shines a gem and he sparkles like a vampire who should combust in sun. I'm talking about Haruhi and Tamaki, the focus of our story. What happens when these two love birds meet and what happens when a shadow king tries to break them apart? Follow the quest into this mysterious story. I bring you __**Tainted Hearts. **_

_**Haruhi:**_

_The sun, lovely and bright each morning. Never a dull day when it rises and never a depressing one when it falls. It lights my evenings and calms my nights as it falls into the west. Sometimes it's a symbol of an event that will come and sometimes it's a symbol of yet another warm day. The birds show the warmth of the sun as well. They float on by in my room and sing me a merry tune before I start my days work. My father keeps me busy at home working ends meet. He owns a small bakery selling the goods I help produce. We are the best in town and no one can beat us. However, there are days that I feel we will be beaten by other local competitors and hence, lose our shop and humble home. However, I'm not worried about that yet. We still have days ahead before that occurs and for now we make ends meet. As long as we pay our rent and help out the local town, we will do and sell well._

_Oops, I forgot to mention who I am. My name is Fujioka Haruhi and I live in a small town by the name of Anne. Our prince named our town after his mother who is currently ill. Our king accepted this name and thus we have been named the town of Anne. It's not all bad when you think about it. Anne is a pretty name, but I suppose it beats the next town over named "Neko". I feel sorry for that town. They're swarmed with neko's and most of them came from him. _

_Lately I've been preparing for King's arrival. He is schedule to visit our section of town and he decided to bring his prince and the prince's "Majestic Knights". I heard these knights are quite unique and very brave. All the maids fall for them and even the people here seem to do the same as well. I will never understand them. Either way, my father is preparing a treat for them that will tickle their fancies. I'm in charge of cleaning and gathering. I actually cleaned last night and got all the supplies so I wouldn't have to do them today. My plan was to leave our section of our town and get away from the chaos that would abrupt. I only hope my father will let me take my leave…_

"Haruhi! Oh Haruhi!" called a familiar voice from down stairs. "Get moving young one. The King will be here soon and if you want to escape the mess, then now's your chance!"

I grabbed my things and rushed down stairs. My transvestite father awaited me, dressed up in my mother's maid outfit from back when see worked with Annie in the castle. His hair was long, but folded back neatly in a braid where my hair dangled off behind my back. His apron was sparkling white and his hand made make up was nearly perfect, with some errors, but close enough to shine. He stared at me and cocked his head a little, the same look I always receive from him.

"Haruhi, why aren't you are flawless as I?"

"Father I…"

"Please, call me Ranka dear. You know you need call me that during the day. You may call me father by night when no one is looking, expect at formal events," Ranka stated abruptly interrupting my statement.

"Ranka, you know by now I don't like to look all attractive like that. I'd rather be seen with my natural beauty then to gush it up with hand made make up that comes with delicate flowers,"

"Natural beauty!? My dear, no one has "natural beauty" any more. Our society is moving forward and you're going to be behind at this rate,"

"Look Ranka, it doesn't matter how I look. Can we just it on to the main subject right now. I want to escape before "they" show up,"

"Right, let's get to it then. Haruhi, because you put in the extra effort last night, you have the day off from working. You will escape this "pain" that you do wish to escape and do whatever you feel you want to do. Please let me know if any trouble comes or if you will be arriving late. I expect you to be home by sun set at latest,"

I bowed down to his level in a kind a graceful manner and pecked him with a kiss on his check.

"Thank you Ranka. I won't be gone too long, promise,"

I ran out the door to see the busy folk setting up their stores for when the King and Prince arrive to greet us. The fans awaited the entrance while the other fans awaited their exit. Leaving this area could be a problem, but I'll manage to slip on by.

As I past the stores one by one, people seemed to behind down and greet me kindly. It was either they knew me or they simply enjoyed my "charming" beauty or whatever I had left of it any way. I continued to walk along the path when a voice from a distance called me. I turned slowly to see a young boy who I played with as a child to come and greet me. His father was a local fruit vendor and he'd often trade some fruit for our fine pastries and his son and I would often sit along the streets eating a fresh cut watermelon.

"Haruhi!" He called again. "Wait for me!"

"Aria, hey,"

He ran a little more and finally stopped by my feet and out of breath. He looked up at me and chuckled some and finally stood tall and bowed in my respects.

"Miss Fujioka, where are you going in a hurry? You're going to miss the big event,"

"I know I will the miss the event, but that's my plan right now. I really don't want to see our king and prince. After all, it's the fangirls I'm worried about,"

"Oh, I see. Don't want to deal with stress and the screams I take it?"

"Right!"

"Are you…" He paused and fumbled with his hands a little and stared at the ground and then back at me. "Heading off alone Fujioka-chan?"

"Well, Aria, you can come if you want. I don't have a particular location right now. Unless your father needs you, then you should stick with him and help out around the shop,"

"Well, I don't want you to be…" He trailed off and looked to the right, as a worried expression crossed his face.

"Aria, I'll be fine. I promise. Nothing bad will happen. Just stop worrying, ok?"

"I suppose so,"

"I'll be off then ok?"

He waved me a good by, even though he still had that same expression. I continued to walk and attempted to get by the mass crowd. It grew more and more as the maids and other ladies in the area gathered around. Each screaming louder and louder then the next. Each sinking their heart and soul into something pointless and made up. The prince is nothing more then a heart breaker, a fool who steals your heart and offers nothing in return. I assume his "knights" are the same as well. A bunch of jerks if you ask me.

As shoved through, more and more joined into the pack and getting out seemed pointless. Still, I kept at it, hoping to escape this "stupidity" of pain. As I moved forward, some one in a strange cloak pushed me down. I barely got a look at him, but he seemed…familiar. His eyes and facial appearance smooth and round. Just in that brief second, I felt like I knew him, but I never saw him before. I wonder…if he's…one of them.

"I'm sorry miss," He said in a heavy Angelo-Saxon accent. "I'm trying to escape the loonies before they…"

He grabbed my hand and helped me off the ground. His eyes grew wider and mine felt the same. Now I know why I felt we meet. If this was the alternate universe, then my double would be him, but it's not. I always felt that their was a twin I never knew out their, but I didn't expect it to be here. The person who I'm staring at is the same person I see in the stagnant water every day. He was me, but the male version of me, my opposite self.

"You look just like…"

"I know and it's so strange," He said, looking at me strangely.

"How could you???"

"I'm not sure miss. Maybe we have the same parents. My mother was nobility and my father, well, he was never mentioned again or so I heard,"

"My father is a baker and my mother…she…passed away when I was young. She used to live with Prince's mother as a maid and we lived in the castle for that time, until she passed,"

"I'm so sorry miss. My mother died when I was young as well and the Souh family took me. That's how I got stuck with these strange and annoying loonies! Knights, more like fools if you ask me!"

"I take it you displease them,"

"Very much! I decided to escape from them when I got the chance and now their after me and will make me suffer! Do you know what it's like having girls falling for you?"

"No, but its bad when guys fall for you,"

"I can't stand it any more! I wish I could live a peasant life, something simple and nice and not have to be dragged into situations I can't avoid!"

"You're telling me. I'd love to be rich for a day and at least taste that life, then rub it into people I know,"

Suddenly, me and this stranger exchanged glances and right away, we had the same idea in mind.

"Are you thinking…"

"What I'm thinking?"

"Switch…"

"Places?"

"Exactly! You can live this dreadful life and I can live this simple class life. It's almost like no one will notice,"

"One problem, you're a male and I'm a female. We'd have to go gender-bender to make this work. Also, I have long hair and you have short hair and I'm not cutting my hair thank you very much,"

"Fine! We'll wear wigs that look similar to each other's hair. By the way miss, what is your name?"

"My name is Haruhi and yours?"

"Haru. That's what they call me miss,"

"Hmm, Haru. Nice,"

"Now then Haruhi, let's hide behind the bushes or something and quickly change before any one notices,"

"Alright then,"

That's when we grabbed each other's hand and slipped behind a building. He took off his clothes and turned so I couldn't see and I did the same. Then he handed me his clothes and I handed mine. In a spilt second, the transformation was nearly complete. We would need to find a wig shop and fast before "they" showed up for him. He quickly took my hand and dragged me a few streets over to a shop that luckily sold wigs. We tried them on and paid on the way out. Now it was complete. Our identities would lie a secrete from this point on or until we meet again. He waved good bye and left me on the street. Now came the suffering pain of being yelled out…when he finds me.

_**Tamaki:**_

_I can't believe this and in all days. Today is the special day that we meet the poppers of this poor town and my slave toy had to run off again. I made sure security was tight and still he escaped. I knew I should have tagged him, but then again it's considered wrong to tag your house guests. I just wish he didn't act so…reserved. He gets a decent amount of respects from the young mistresses that visit, but I feel he could do better if he, well, opened up more and accepted this life I suppose. Oh well._

_Oh, dear me. I must excuse my manners. I am Prince Suoh Tamaki. My father is the king of the land due my family's status with my grandmother. Her time as a singled handed ruler is over, but she still controls my father like she has proper rule over the castle. I'm not allowed to see her and I'm unsure why, but it is something I must expect. I'm about to assume the position of king soon, but before I do have a few things that must be in order. To become king, one must be ready to assume the role. The next leader must meet all the requirements and then there is one other problem…I mean order. The next ere can not rule unless he or she has a respect companion in which they can rule together. In other words, I must marry and that true one has not shinned her beauty on me. I see thousand of applicants a day and none are fitting for me. I want that person to have something…unique about them. Something I can enjoy and be pleasured with. A calling in some cases. _

_Knight Oothori from the land of Nether Forest often jokes with me and states that we could be together. I often joke back and say "I know mommy, but I need "HER". I need that special some one and I'm not trying to cheat on you sweetie." He chuckles and then ponders to himself. He is a truly good friend of mine and often chats with my father about things, but he never tells me what. I sometimes hear yelling, but it could be because my father swallowed a turkey bone. Oothori often comes around super when my father eats._

_I do however have other good friends. I have these two mysterious pairs of friends. I often refer to them as "Devil's Children" because it seems like something "he" would create for me. Two people, who look exactly alike and cause me more problems then I already have. These two are the Knights of Hitachiin and come from the Land of Grieves. I often want to throw them out of my castle, but Oothori doesn't think I should seeing how their mother can attack my castle whenever she feels like it. _

_Then I have two other friends. Both come from the lands of Cotton Fields and Calming Tides. My shortest friend loves sweets and my other friend doesn't talk or do much, but he claims my short friend is a distinct relative and that's why he sticks with Haninozuka. Either way, I don't mind since they are good company._

_Now, you'd think Haru and I would be good friends right? Not exactly. I love him dearly, like the brother I wish I had. However, he hates every one here and doesn't want to bother with anything. He only wants to do simply things and never wants to join in on our crazy games, even after force. When we force him, he says he'll summon up his personal guards which we gave him and then cancel my order. He's a spoiled little brat, but I have to let him stay in the castle. Maybe his personality will change after he sees the poppers. _

"Tamaki! My son! Have you found that boy yet!?" My father asked.

"Sorry King, but we haven't located him yet. By now, he could be any where,"

"Drat! Do you re-call what he was wearing?"

"Well, I remember he brought a black cloak with him. Is that enough information?"

He looked at me and sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry father, but I've been trying. It shouldn't be too hard to spot him. After all, he's the one wearing the fanciest clothes around these parts,"

"I suppose you're right. Alright son, you take your friends north and I'll head east of this town. We'll meet back here if we can't find him soon,"

"Understood,"

So the knights and I took off into the other side of town looking for my slave toy. Even as we passed the tens and thousands of people, he wasn't sticking out to me. The girls kept getting in my way and tried to hop onto my rare and valuable horse Annette. She wanted to kick all the people for me, but I reminded her of the federal damages we would pay if some one got hurt and that also makes me, the prince, look bad as a possible ruler. She sighed and delt with the people grabbing on to her. She is such a sweet pet.

Kyouya, decided to spilt the rest of us to make finding Haru easier. He said that if we all divided up into sets of two, our chances would double and that we could find him just before the ceremony. We all agreed and the rest of us set off. The twins took off first, not even carrying for my dear sweet son. They announced they had "other" things to do. Mori and Hunny took off next, saying that if they found him, he would receive a piece of cake because Haru deeply hates sweets. Then me and mommy dearest took off next, passing by even more fan girls. Mommy hates it when I call him that, but then again he is perfect for the role. He watches us all and makes sure everything is going perfectly well. In fact, he has records of all of us for some strange reason, but I assume it's more for medical purposes since his family works in our castle as specialized doctors.

"Tamaki," Kyouya said calling me over to him.

"Yes mommy,"

"I found your son. He seems to be…leaning against a wall of some sort,"

"Really? My dearest son!?"

"Yes, we found your son,"

"Oh thank goddess!!!!! Haru!!!! Oh Haru!!! Daddy's here!!!!!"

In that moment, I jumped off Annette to chase after my precious son. He slowly turned towards me, giving a look I've never seen before. It was strange and new and at the same time…my heart felt something I would never felt before. It helped heavy and happy at the same time. It raced and bounced around like crazy. I have never had these feelings before with Haru, but now, I'm experiencing something new with him, something almost…like love….

_**Haruhi**_

"Haru!!!! Oh Haru!!! Daddy's here!!!!!"

I turned my head slowly only to see and crazed man run towards me. His hair bounced all around, one moment in his face and in the next off to the right side and then the left. His eyes seemed like a dark violet color, but it could be because were in the shadows. His expression was happy and free until he got a glimpse of my full face, then the expression changed. He seemed…surprised and his mouth seemed to drop some. For some reason, who called out the name "Haru" like he knew me. Could this be the loonies Haru told me about?

"Um excuse me," I said and changed my voice to sound like Haru's accent. "But how do you know my name good sir?"

"How do I?" Said the crazy man, walking slowly towards me. "Oh my goodness it's worth than I thought!!!!! He must have the… plague. Kyouya! Go get the doctors right now!!!!!"

"I don't think that's the case you idiot." Said the man with the glasses. "He must have forgotten you, but then I would agree with him since you are…how should I put it…"

"Annoying?"

"No, not quite, but close"

"If he forgot me, then that means…I'M A TERRIBLE FATHER!!!!!" Announced the crazed man, now running around me.

"No, you're just a terrible ruler. After all, you should have taught Haru better. If he listened to you, then he wouldn't have gone running off,"

"I suppose your right. Then again, I don't think I should have called him my slave toy. I think the proper term could have been dog or bitch or man hore or even skank I suppose,"

"_No wonder Haru ran off. This guy is crazy and did the one with classes call him ruler? Please don't tell me "he's" the king or even worth the prince!!!???"_

The man with the classes came off his horse and walked up to me and looked me straight in the eyes and then chuckled, slightly to him self. This guy, he is strange. It's like…he knows something just by looking at you. Maybe I should stay away from him…and the guy currently hugging me to death.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, trying to push the crazy man off me. "But can some one tell me how you guys are?"

"So, you want to know who I am?" Suddenly, the crazy guy stood up and made a heroic pose, like he was the greatest thing since the invention of popper's beer. "I am yours truly, the savor, the man in the shinny armor, the one to save you in danger. I romance the young, the old and I give some sex to those who are about to die. I am called by many names: The White Rose, Prince Charming and even Lord Idiot by those who hate me. However, you my friend will and must address me by Prince Souh Tamaki. I am, the most handsome creature who lives in the land of Suoh and I will grace you with a kiss,"

As he bent down to my level, he didn't fear about kissing me nor did he care I was a girl crossing dressing as a guy. He took my hand passionately and placed his lips upon my hand as a gentleman would approach a lady. He is truly living up to his unfit and undeserved name.

"Geeze, thanks. I really needed that lord idiot,"

"CALL ME KING!!!!! DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT!!!!"

"But why? You said it your self people call you that "call" the time,"

"Mommy!!!!! He's doing it again!!!!"

"Oh hush you. Let him do as he pleases. I'm sorry about the trouble Haru," He bent down and also kissed my hands, but this time with more respect. "My name is Knight Oothori Kyouya. My family lives in his place as specialized doctors or most of my family. My father is currently ruling the Nether Forest. It's a "true" pleasure to finally meet such a young and handsome "man" such as "yourself". Please feel free to see me if any issues do arise in the next couple of weeks,"

"Ummm…thank you?"

"So Kyouya, should we get the other's and begin our little ceremony?"

"I suppose we should. Let's meet back in the time square area and gather your father there as well. You take Haru with you while I get Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori and Hunny. Does that sound fair to you?"

Tamaki nodded and Kyouya took off. Tamaki then stared at me oddly and picked me up and placed me upon his horse. He rode off and started to head to the area where the ceremony would start. I felt something strange about Tamaki. It felt like my heart was racing one and then stopped the next. I felt happy near him, but at the same time angry. In some cases, it felt like I knew him, even those this is our first encounter and I got the same feeling when I meet Haru for the first time, like I knew him forever, but that's impossible as well. Both ways, my new life would be entertaining and I mean very entertaining.

"So Haru, why did you run off in the first place?" Tamaki asked, as he continued to handle his horse.

"I'm not sure why. I barely remember how I got her in the first place. Maybe I hit my head on something and that's why I forgot you."

"That could be. I know the old Haru would never forget me. He and I had a connection, something special, a bond I suppose. Maybe the new and improved you will still have that and better sense of listening skills. I get this feeling that this will be the start of a new and powerful friendship, don't you agree Haru?"

"Yeah, this will be a good start senpai,"

"Hmm, did you just call me senpai?"

"Yeah, because you are my senpai. I mean, you're going to teach me how to be me again…right?"

"I…I suppose so. The truth is, the real you…is…something I don't want to see again. I'll admit, I may be an idiot and have my down faults, but the old you never wanted to have fun and only kept himself into books and studying. He said education comes first and so, he never joined us in games or anything else. He…just wanted to be alone,"

"Oh…I see. He…I mean I just wanted to study. Well senpai, that'll all change starting now. I'll be the new me that you can have fun with. How does that sound?"

"Just perfect,"

At last we made it to the Time Square and already Kyouya arrived with the others. Tamaki's father was there too and the ceremony was just about to start. I was afraid I might mess things up, but then I looked at Tamaki and felt…relieved. He seems…soft and understanding. I felt warm and secure near him and I don't want this feeling to go away. He was truly…my protector.

"So son, are we ready to go?" Tamaki's father asked him.

"Yes sir, were ready,"

"Then let the ceremonies begin!"

As we headed off into the town, people waved and cheered for us all. Throwing flowers and other gifts into our hands. Tamaki waved and smiled and occasionally blew air kisses into the captive audience. I mimicked a little of what he did and some of the audience members fell onto the cold hard stone. It felt fun and different making people happy like that. It was, rewarding.

"You know Haru, I can't wait till you meet every one…again. You'll like Mori and Hunny, but you won't like the god awful twins as much. They have ways of getting information out of you. However, Kyouya says they are a good money making team with their little incest ways,"

"Really? They can't be all that bad senpai. After all, they seem like nice guys. You're just jealous because they have something you want and you know it,"

"I'm not going to say. All I know is that they are devil children out to get me,"

"Whatever senpai…."

_Although today seems like an interesting day with meeting king and prince and all the knights. It feels like a dream come true for most people, just even seeing them feels like a dream come true. I wonder how long I can keep this lie up and I wonder…if he'll be the one to take me away from dreadful past…_

_**Act 1: Complete**_

_**Next time in Act 2:**_

_**Haruhi gets acquainted with the other members of the knights; she learns what these knights actually do for a living. However, when things feel like a perfect dream for her, a secrete plot starts to arise as a little shadow moves closer into this "interesting" new Haru. Find out who is behind this plot and what will happen to Haruhi if everything goes according to plan. **_


	2. The Knights Who Say Ni

_**Act 2: Knights Who Say Ni**_

**Author: Sorry about the title, I made for the funny people and not the yeah. Any way, The reason for writing this story is so that I can practice more with romance and distract some of my Ouran fans for my other stories for a while cause I'm out of ideas. XP Please tell me what you think and let me know your opinions on it or ideas you might want to share.**

_After yet a long day, our heroine returns to her new home to find things aren't as they appear. The castle is decorated with many rare and valuable items, even a particular teal vase with many incrusted jewels. Haruhi keeps staring at the vase as though she had seen it some where else once before. She seems to touch it a little and in the next moment the vase breaks in pieces. The lovely little shadow king looms over and announces that she must pay the debt for the vase in pounds. Once again, she pouts and heads over to the other side of the room. As the hours seemed to pass, dinner begins with many different foods, all which seem beautiful in the eyes of this popper. Dinner ends and it's off for bed. Haruhi dreams of this new life and all the future ideas that would rise with it. However, there are some things she sees that could lead…to an utter most defeat… _

_**Haruhi**_

_This place seems dark, smoggy and most importantly has an eerie feeling to it. People hang on walls as prisoners of a crime they or they did not do. Rats scurry along the floor, nibbling on any thing they can find. Across the opposite side of the wall is an in graved text saying, "In the darkness he will rise. To obtain his fate, the lovers must die and in the end the land will be covered in his hate," Who or what is the engraving pointing to? Who is the one to taking over the land? Why are people here like slaves? Something…seems wrong about this place._

"_You!" Some one said shouting at me. "You're the one who did this to us! You made this happen!"_

"_Me? How could that be!?"_

"_You let him take over. You let him destroy us. You caused this mess!!!"_

"_I haven't done a thing!!!!"_

"_You let him die and that's what caused his rule,"_

"_Who died? Who is destroying this land!?"_

"_Ha_**ru!!!!"**

In that moment I heard a sharp yelling sound boom into my ears. I took my pillow and covered my ears to make the pain stop, but "he" kept going at it. That idiot waking me up this early! I just want to sleep!!!

"Haru!!! Wake up!!!! We have things to do and only so little time!!!"

"Senpai, just five more minutes!"

"No!"

"Senpai please,"

"Haru, we need you to get ready so you can learn to waltz at the up coming Ball. Our guests will want to dance with you under the dim lights and you need to get up so that they can!!!"

"SENPAI!!!!" I turned my head ever so slightly to give him the face of death and he so slightly moved an inch away from me.

"Ok…" Tamaki said quivering. "Just five more minutes and then up!"

That idiot slowly walked out of my room and shut the door. I sighed a slept a little longer. That dream didn't come back to me, not even a second of it. I sighed even more because I wanted to know the truth. At last, my five minutes was up and I looked through the wardrobe to find something to wear. I should be thankful me and Haru are about the same height and weight. The only problem was his clothes were a little tight and so I knew my breast would show. I took out some medical wrap that I usually cared with me and bind my breast so they became flatter than how they usually looked. I found the wig which I slipped underneath the bed and placed it on my head, hiding my long strains of hair underneath it. I knew if I hid the wig in the wardrobe or in a draw, some one would bond to find it. Under the bed is usually the last place people look for things. I went to the wash room and quickly took care of my hygiene and headed down stairs where the loons awaited me.

"Haru!!!! Daddy missed you!!!!" Tamaki exclaimed in excitement.

"Yeah well your son doesn't miss you,"

"Mommy!!!! He's being mean again!!!!"

"Tamaki," Kyouya said fixing his glasses. "Let the man have some space. After all, that's probably one reason why he took off in the first place. Your…how should I put it…"

"Clingy?"

"Yes, thank you Haru,"

"I just want to make sure my children are safe that's all,"

"You only have one child milord," Announced the "devil children" Tamaki referred to them as.

"Oh shut up you!!!!"

"Haru, I'd like you to meet the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, the proud rulers over the Land of Grieves," Kyouya said, directing my view towards them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," I bent over in respects and they looked at me strange. One of the two picked my head up as the other one came over to my right side.

"Well, don't we have respectful gentlemen," said the one whose hair is parted to the right.

"He seems…interesting to say the least, don't you agree…Hikaru?" said the one whose hair is parted to the left.

"Yes, very interesting. He seems like a totally new Haru if you ask me. Do you think…he's gay Kaoru?"

"What!!!! But I'm not-"

"Ssh," Kaoru said placing a finger on my lips. "Don't rush into things young one. After all, he only asked a rhetorical question. By the looks of it Hikaru, I'd say he's straight, but I think we can fix that,"

"NOOOO!!!! Don't you dare lay a hand on my son!!!" Tamaki said rushing over with brilliant speed.

"Oh relax Tamaki. This won't hurt a bit," Kaoru said kissing my left check.

"Nope, not at all," Hikaru said kissing my right.

"Did you really have to do that?"

"Yes!"

"Geeze, this something I'm going to have to get used to,"

Before long we heard two little foot steps followed by a slightly larger sound. As I turned to face them, I noticed a person who looked more like a child and one who…looks like he could be his older brother. The small child like creature smiled and skipped happily while the older brother just gave a blank expression and looked down upon his younger sibling.

"Tama-Chan were here!!!!" Said the small happy one.

"Hunny senpai, I'm glad you could make it," Tamaki replied.

"Sorry Tama-Chan, but we ran into some meanies along the way. They wanted my Usa-Chan away from me,"

"I'm sorry about that Hunny senpai,"

"It's ok! Me and Takashi fought then off,"

"So who is this Kyouya?" I asked.

"Well Haru, that's your other two good friends. The smallest one is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but we call him Hunny for short. However, don't let his height and appearances fool you. He's seventeen years old,"

"You have GOT to be kidding me!!!???"

"Nope I'm not kidding Haru,"

"Who knew a small person could be older than me…"

"Now, his companion is a different story. His name is Takashi Morinozuka, but we call him Mori. He's the same age as Hunny senpai, but he doesn't talk much or really do a whole lot, but he is strong and he does attract a lot of customers. These two were a package deal and if Tamaki couldn't get Hunny, then he would have to go with out,"

"I see. So we as knights we attract people?"

"Well, that and we do help out when needed. There aren't many cases where we need to fight, so we decided to show off our beauty instead. We are…"

Suddenly, Mori took out some drums and began playing a drum roll. Like they really needed an intro.

"The Knights Who Say Ni!" Every exclaimed.

"You have got to be kidding!"

"Actually, we are," Kyouya stated. "You see, we are actually…"

Once again, Mori played another drum roll.

"Knights! Kind Noble Intellectual Gentlemen Helping Teens Sexually," Every exclaimed again.

"Now you have got to be kidding!!!!!"

"This time we aren't kidding Haru,"

"I hate you people…."

"Good for you Haru,"

"Haru-Chan!!!!" Hunny exclaimed, jumping onto my back.

"What- what the-"

"Haru-Chan lets go have cake together!"

"I…don't like cake,"

"Then how'd you like to hold my bunny Usa-Chan,"

"I'm not really…into bunnies,"

"You're saying you don't like Usa-Chan,"

In that moment, Hunny senpai gave me the most adorable look ever. I stared the bunny for a while and two little blush marks appeared, as if to say I'm adorable and please love me.

"You know something; it is kind of cute,"

"Really!? Oh! Thank you Haru-Chan!!!!"

"Please don't call me Haru-Chan kid,"

"Now then, we should start teaching you how to waltz shouldn't we?" Kyouya stated.

"Oh right! So, which one of you will be teaching me?"

Every one looked at each for a brief minute. Kyouya stepped back a feet and the twins followed next. Mori grabbed Hunny and both were eliminated leaving me only with one choice and that was the worst choice of all. Tamaki….

"Oh well," Tamaki started to say and blush. "I guess if you want me as a teacher, I could-"

Suddenly, something loud and destructive started coming our way. Thunder clapped and lighting shot around this strange person. Happy strange music played as she approached us. Magical hearts leaped around this person. Then, it stopped in front of me, pointing with the index finger and staring me down like its new prey.

"It's…" The twins mumbled.

"Renge…" Tamaki finished off.

"Ha ha ha! Yes, it is I, the beautiful Mistress Renge here to help out a poor young dog learn how to dance. As your manager, I take full responsibility for whatever happens to this poor sapling! I shall- teach you how to dance as a gentlemen! I'll make a man out of you…Haru!"

"Oh god! Why this crazy chick!?"

"Oh yes, I forgot about Renge. She used to fall over heels for me, but then I told her to back off before my guards chop off her head. You see, she's into Shakespeare Plays and those people who look or whose personalities portray them. I suppose you might resemble a spin off character based on the play "Romeo and Juliet". Although, I haven't seen the play its self, but I heard it was rather interesting,"

"Geeze, thanks. Now I have my first official fan girl,"

"So, this is the new Haru I've been hearing about. He seems, cuter or more…relaxed than before. In fact, he barely has to do a thing. No acting or anything. It's…strange! He's…he's…a natural!"

"Natural?"

"Some one who does things naturally Haru," Kyouya explained.

"Oh, I see,"

"Now, come with me Haru. It's time to learn how to dance!"

So Renge dragged me off into a strange ball room and I looked back upon my new friends, only waving and smiling evilly as my fate relays with this…obsessed fan girl. I only hope I can get out of this alive…

_**Kyouya**_

_Everything seems to be working out accordingly, but I can't let this relationship happen. If Tamaki falls in love, then my chance of taking the prize is render useless. As a ruler, I must take all the lands to begin my reign. Taking the fools land should be easy and once I claim this land, then all other lands will have to bow down to my power. _

_As a child, I have watched my brothers gain succession and become powerful rulers. However, some one took their land and thus they went into their back up careers as being doctors. It may pay well, but they still demise those who attacked their land and now use it. One of those was a Souh who took over my brother's land. Now he suffers because of it. My father told me at the start to become friends with this foolish king so that in time his land will become mine. I will destroy the Souh Era if it's the last thing I do!_

As Haru was dragged off with Renge, I decided I would leave the rest of the loons to do some personal errands. After all, I need to talk to a good friend of mine. He lives in an area most people fear, but followers of his live there and thus that's how the land lives. He has something that only he can do and that should just be plenty.

"Tamaki," I said turning towards him.

"Yes Kyouya" he replied.

"I have some important documents I need to get done. I'll be back later when Haru is done learning how to dance. Is that fine with you?"

"Well of coarse. Do what you wish Kyouya. Don't let me stop you,"

"Excellent. I'll be off,"

As I left the fools to let them watch their precious new child, I took off for the land of Nekos, the darkest place in the entire area. The master ruler has a special gift, a talent I need to gain my succession. They say he has dark magic and only those who believe in the powers of supernatural can achieve such abilities. However, the down side is that they can not across into the light and must be shrouded in darkness in order to survive.

As I crossed into its dark forest, I saw the different cats and cat shape like objects appear. If you have a fear of cats, then this is not your place to live. One by one more and more cats appeared and so did it's followers. The main city was only a few yards away and that was where the master lived. All but one of his family members live their. He has a younger sibling who is afraid of cats and the dark. He decided to keep her near his land, but also in an area where the light shines freely done by his magic. Apparently she is obsessed with prince and prince like characters such as stories done by Shakespeare.

Now I had reached his home. I rang the cat door bell and I remained calm. The door bell screeched terrible sounds, but I had to remain calm. Finally, he answered the door.

"Well, hello Oothori. What brings you here?" He asked in a mysterious tone of voice.

"You know what I need Nekozawa. It's that time. The time finally arrived,"

"I see. Please come in and we'll discuss the preparations…"

So I entered his dark and eerie home ready to begin with my master plan…

_**Tamaki**_

_I wonder what is taking Haru so long. Learning to dance is a simple piece of pie and shouldn't require any other work. Unless Renge is teaching him a forbidden dance that causes people to…oh no! That dance shouldn't even exist in this era, it's too soon!!! It's the dance no one goes with out doing…Carmel Dansen. _

_***Carmelldansen***_

_If he learns that dance, he'll never be able to stop. I remember once when my father taught it to me; I couldn't stop for three weeks. I felt…this power rushing through me when I did it and it was something that made me who I am today. It gave me the ability of isn't romance. That's how I charm people._

As I sat outside the hall way, I heard the sounds of music and bits of yelling. I could tell Haru was tried by his low out of breath tone, but Renge pushed forward. I just want my dear son back. After all, he needs to learn the dance today because tonight…is a special event that my father placed on me last minute! I must tonight find that special some one and prepare marriage soon! I don't want to marry yet!!!! I'm too young and gorgeous to marry now!

"**Haru! Stop messing up!" **Renge said from inside the room.

"**But I'm tired. Can't I just take a break?" **My dearest Haru asked.

"**No! Were almost there! I know you can master it, but you just need to dance this last dance and I think you got it!"**

"**Alright then…"**

The music played again, all soft and elegant. It is the music that will decide my fate tonight and forever help me choose my lover. It is the music my parents danced to completely fell in love with and it will be my song as well. I just hope, she shows up tonight.

"Milord," The twins announced in unison.

"Hmm, yes you two?"

"What happens…if you find her tonight? How will that affect…the rest of us?"

"I…I'm unsure. We'll figure something out you two. I promise!"

"But Tama-Chan," Hunny said walking towards me. "I don't want our friendship to break up. It's too soon!"

"I know Hunny, but if I want to become King, then I must marry,"

"Our mother said we don't have to marry. That we can rule alone or together as a family," The twins said.

"You should be lucky I guess,"

Suddenly the doors open and out came a tired Haru. He stumbled and then fell into my arms. He looked at me and then slept, starting to slip out of reach. I quickly grabbed him and lifted him up, cradling him like a new born child.

"Well Renge…how did he do?"

"He…messed up more times then I could count, but in the end he succeeded sir. I promised you a dancer and you received one,"

"Thank you Renge. I better take him to his room and left him sleep for a while. After all, tonight will be his moment to shine…"

_**End of Act 2**_

_**Next time in Act 3:**_

_**Haruhi will wake up from her slumber and discover that the event is tonight. Curious by his response, she decides to play sick and instead goes to ball as Haruhi Fujioka. However; things are about to turn interesting when Tamaki discovers he's in love with two people. Find out who in the next act.**_


	3. Moments To Last Forever

_**Act 3: Moments to Last Forever**_

_As our hero sleeps the dreadful dance pain away, Tamaki gets ready for the moment that could change his life as we know it. Out of all the girls that attend this dance, he must choose one lucky one and propose a marriage so that he can claim the right to his father's thrown. He constantly walks in circles, nervous about how night can change a man forever. However; he tries to focus his attention on something else. In some cases, he has another set in his mind…_

_**Tamaki**_

_How, how could this have happened to me? I thought, I thought that something as this wouldn't happen to me, but it has. After watching and seeing the twins, I never knew my heart would be set like them. This is a sin in the eyes of many, but I can't allow it to happen with me! After all, what would my father say if he knew?_

_Still, if I want to over my sin, then however I choose tonight…will have to be the person I set my eyes on and only my eyes. After all…I can't let my only son deal with such embarrassment. _

As the hour continued to pass, my heart was racing like a stampede of horses running freely about. Sweat drizzled over my perfect completion like running water. My eyes twitched like mad and they kept watching me as I entered my shallow dark corner of pity. I didn't want to choose tonight and I didn't want to do it in front of him. I know he wouldn't care so much, but inside my heart would hurt even worse than before.

As I continue to sit in my dark corner, I can see my son sleeping the night away. Like a new born child, making a face so adorable that you can't help but blush. Then, when he crawls out of bed, he'll be on to the next steps into the adult life. He'll be a man, neigh, a gentlemen tonight when this is all said and through. He'll want to be knight forever and live our knightly ways. If he makes it through tonight, I'll teach him my self how to fight and handle a sword. I'll teach him what I've been taught from many generations before. I want him…to be my spinning imagine.

"Tamaki, don't you think you should remove thy self from the corner already? You're starting to grow shrooms again," Said my lovely mother Kyouya.

"No! Daddy will leave the corner when thy feels like it!"

"But, Haru needs to get ready soon and don't you want to wake him up?"

"I…I…oh mule turds! Fine! Daddy will wake up his son. You better behave while I'm gone,"

"Oh relax milord," announced the cursed devil children. "What can we do in thy few minutes?"

"More then you imagine…."

I started up to Haru's room where I figured he would be half nude by now. I'm sure he didn't sleep in his nice clothes, but to be on the safe side I'll knock before I enter. He should be lucky that we did what we could when he was younger…

_**A Moment in Time**_

"_**Noooo!!!! Mommy!!! Why did she have to die!!!!?" A young Haru said, screaming for his mother.**_

"_**Son, I'm sorry, but there's noting we can do. She's passed on, just be happy," A random stranger said.**_

"_**I can't let her die!!! She needs the both of us. She told us both how much we meant to her. She loved us and with out us…she's upset again. I don't want mommy to be upset! Please, bring her back! Bring her back!!!!!"**_

"_**Haru," A younger me said, taking his hand. "I may not know what it feels like losing a mother, but I know what you and your sibling must be feeling right now. You see, my mother is always sick and I try to make her happy. I try so hard to please her and make her smile, but you don't have to be alone. I'll share my mommy with you and she'll love your sibling and me at the same time. I'll even teach you how to play the piano. Mommy loves it when I play music for her,"**_

"_**I…I…can't accept that right now Tamaki. My mother is gone and you can't share parents or get new ones. It's not the same thing as the real thing. The real love for caring a person, the tenderness a mother gives can't compare to some one else's. Love can't be bought or shared amongst people, but can only be given through friendship and care. Remember this Souh! I'll never share your love! Never!"**_

Back then, Haru had been dealing with so much pain and ended up locking himself in a closet with out food or water. He…couldn't handle the stress of losing some one he cared for. After that, we heard news of his father and sister. We heard they took off and in a accident, died and never heard from again. So we took in Haru, giving him a home and care, but still refused it from us. We don't know why Haru is like this, but we sent him to doctors to see what the cause might be and the only reply was disappointment…maybe. I think Haru is afraid to talk to some one when there are problems, whether sadness, anger or other feelings. Maybe that's why he keeps to himself because he's afraid of what other people might do to him.

However, the new Haru isn't like that. He seems, softer to me and more open. He's…inviting in some cases. I only wonder how long this new Haru will last. Whether he'll stay like this or revert to the lonely man he used to be. While I have the chance…I want to make his life happy and full of energy, before it's too late.

"Haru," I said knocking on the door. "May I enter thy room?"

I heard a slight grumble and then a "wait a minute" from the other side of the room. I heard him humbling for something and then he opened the door to see me.

"Senpai, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well Haru, I just found out the dance is tonight and I'd like you to get ready…that is if you're feeling up to it,"

"Senpai… I…."

"Haru? What's the matter?"

_**Haruhi**_

"Haru? What's the matter?" Tamaki senpai asked me.

As I stood in the door way, I realized I would never get my moment to dance at the ball like my little girl fantasies. I always dreamed of dancing with that one person, that one person to lighten my spirits. I always thought Aria would be the one to take me away, to dance with me, but then I realized that were just good friends and we have no special…thing between us. If I want my dreams to come true, the I know what I must do.

"Senpai, I'm sorry, but I don't feel…well. I think the dancing earlier is still making me feel dizzy,"

"Oh no! You still have plague don't you! I'll call the doctors! Just don't touch me!!!!"

"Senpai! I don't have the plague for crying out loud. That's only in Europe and that is in a different time era then us. For what we know…the plague is over or so the doctors say,"

"Oh, so then you're not doing well. Well, I'm little upset, but I'll get over it. I'll let you…skip tonight's event…ok?"

"Senpai, I'm really sorry, but I'll make it up to you…some day,"

"Right,"

Tamaki left my room and dragged his feet. I felt sorry for hurting him this way, but there isn't much I can do. Sometimes life has its disappointing moments and I told him I'd make it up…some how.

When I could see no head or tail of him, I closed my door and sighed. I turned slowly and headed to where the wardrobe was located. Even though I don't know Haru that well, I assumed he had some "disguises" in his closet that I might be able to use tonight. That is, if I'm lucky.

I continued to shuffle through the many articles of clothing. Most of them fine silk and others fined wool, meant for more of the winter months. At last, some thing appeared in front of me. A white dress with a hint of blue to it. The ribbon at the top of the neck was a sky blue and around the breast was that same ribbon and even the cuffs of the sleeves had the same ribbon. Among that dress was the main top part. It was embroidered slik material, line with white and blue, swirls and flowers. As I placed the dress on me, I noticed how it made my features stick out more. Then here the heels, already stained with his due to type of shoe it is. I placed the shoes on my feet and noticed how it arched perfectly. I took off my wig and placed it in a location where no one would find it. My long chocolate hair fell against my back and as I turned towards the mirror, I saw my dreams coming true.

"_Oh mom, if only you were here to see me. You'd be proud of me,"_

I headed towards me window and slowly slipped outside and fell carefully. I landed on top of the bushes and slowly removed my bosom of the hedge. I looked carefully; making sure no one saw me and then rushed to the main entrance of the building.

At the gate way of the castle was two guards, checking people in. I suppose it was good then that Tamaki senpai mentioned we could invite one guest to join us tonight. Of coarse, he also mentioned this while I was in the public rooms.

"Name," One guard said as he checked the list of invited guests.

"My name is Haruhi Kanako dear sir. The lovely sir Knight Haru invited me last minute since he could not attend and thus that's why I'm not mentioned on thy list,"

"_I suppose it's better for me to use a false name, in case there are some wondering eyes. After all, a peasant like me shouldn't even be here at a ball like this!"_

"Hmm, if Sir Knight Haru said you are invited at last expense, then I suppose we will allow you to come in. After all, Prince Suoh said to allow the entire guest Haru invited to come in, even if they are pretending,"

"Really? Who knew we would be so generous tonight,"

"Yes madam, he is very…generous tonight I suppose,"

So the guard stood out of my path and allowed me to enter the main castle. As I saw all the ladies and gentlemen flittering and talking, I also saw those walking out onto the main dance hall. As I began walking ahead, I saw the Sir Knight Mori standing against a wall while his companion Sir Knight Hunny was delighting himself on a piece of cake. The two Sir Knights of Grieves were entertaining some guests and doing some…odd with each other, however; these guests seemed to enjoy this and thus wanted more of it.

"Those two…seem to be having fun,"

"Right you are…milady," As I slowly turned my head, I noticed the man of the hour, smiling and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Well, if it isn't Prince Tamaki," I said, bowing in his presence. "It's a pleasure to meet you,"

"_Even though we already meet before…."_

"Well milady, the pleasure is all mine," He said, bowing as a gentleman. "What is a fine person like yourself doing all alone? Don't you have a guest with you?"

"Well good sir, my guest was sick do to all the dancing he had done earlier for prep and invited me last minute to take on his place, if you don't mind,"

"So, Haru is a friend of yours. I see where he gets his tastes,"

"Well good sir, Haru and I aren't in a relationship if that's what you're inclining. We are merrily good friends,"

Suddenly, soft music began to play. The orchestra played in melody and the people began to slowly waltz onto the tile floors. That's when; Tamaki grabbed my hand and dragged me over onto the dance floor.

"Milady,"

"Please sir, call me Haruhi,"

"Well then Haruhi, would you care to dance?"

"I…I'd be honored,"

As he took me towards the center, the music began to play louder, but still keep a soft tone. He took my hand and placed the other amongst my hip. He slowly walked back and forth and allowed my head to gently fall onto his chest. At this moment in time, I couldn't tell if he was playing a game or being honest. The way he acted right now is something I'd least expect from an idiot like him. He seemed, open and free.

Then, the music got louder and he moved faster, making me move with him. He spun me around a few times and let me fall back into his chest. He often looked down on me and smile and I'd looked up and at him and mic his last reaction. Then, the music stop and he smiled at me once again while the spotlight loomed over our heads.

"Haruhi, can you come with me for a second?" He asked.

"Sure," I replied happily.

So took my hand again and dragged me outside. It was dark out and nothing was lit. I only saw the stars shining over my head. When he finally let go of my hand, I noticed we were on a balcony; a very fine filled balcony stumbled with red and white roses.

"Tamaki," I announced stunned. "What is this place?"

"This place…is a special place. You see, my mother and father would often come out here on nights like this. It would be dark one moment and …"

Suddenly, all the lights from the garden turned on, covering the fields in endless lights. It was perfect for a night like this.

"Light the next, filling there moments with even, happier joy,"

"Tamaki, what are you trying to tell me?"

"Well Haruhi," Suddenly he paused and got down on one knee. He pulled out something from his back pocket and made me blush all sorts of colors. I felt like crying and dancing, but I knew I had to wait. This was…unexpected of a popper like me.

"Would you marry me?" He asked, smiling upon me with those violet-blue eyes.

"I…I…don't know what to say,"

"I…think I do. Before you say anything, I want to make something clear tonight. You see, I had to choose tonight and I didn't want to, but then I saw you and you remind me a lot of some one I too also love,"

"You love some one else?"

"Yes," Suddenly he stood up and faced the wall, depression seem to cross his mind now. "You see Haruhi, the other person I love is some one who I never expected to love in a million years, but now I realize how much I need that person,"

"Is this person…really close to you?"

"Yes," Suddenly tears of sadness seem to fall down his as his tone of voice changed dramatically.

"Sen- I mean good sir, can you tell me this person's name?"

"I…I can milady. He is your good friend…Haru and I recently found out how special he is to me. I'm sorry to put all this pressure onto you, but I thought I'd explain how I felt before you made your choice. Can you…forgive me…Haruhi?"

"I…I'm sorry Tamaki. I wish I could accept your offer, but…it's too soon for me. Maybe, your love will return your feelings and carry you thought out your troubles, but I'm-,"

My voice began to change and heavy tears poured down my face like a broken fountain and I knew he would feel the same as I did his heart aching in pain and the feeling so cold.

"I'm not the one for you senpai! Oops-"

"What did you just call me?" He said, slowly turning to face him.

"I…called you nothing but your name…good sir. I…must be off. Good night,"

I slowly starting walking off away from him, but then he grabbed my dress and pulled me back.

"Wait," He said, as tears continued to pour down more and more. "May I at least have something to remember you by, a token perhaps?"

"I…suppose. Just one-"

Everything went blank for me in that second. I felt his arms wrapped around me tight, pressing me closer to him. His body so gentle and warm and his lips pressed against mine. It felt like angel's lips, soft and confronting and I didn't want to let go. He seems…nicer when you feel him this close to you and more, open. Then, he dragged his lips and arms away from me and let me take a breath.

"There you go good sir. There is your token and please…never forget me,"

I begin running away from him, leaving even more tears as they fell to the ground. I know who loves now and who he wants to be with, but the person he wants to be with has two sides of her. The hidden self and poor popper girl who no man will marry. He loves me, he cares for me, but I had to let him down. I'm sorry senpai, I'm sorry for everything. I only hope…the next person you love will treat you better…than I….

_**End of Act 3**_

_**Next Time in Act 4**_

_**More struggles continue when Tamaki realizes he has been heart broken. His only other option is to go up to "Haru" and claim his for "him", hoping he'll return the favor. Kyouya begins setting up his next phase of action and hopes to claim the crown. We only hope Haruhi will get through this or the age of darkness will soon begin.**_


End file.
